Fallen Angel
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: How could you save a fallen angel if you don't have any special power?


_Hello, everyone! This is a new Shadouge. I've been having an inspirational time while my city flooded._

 _I was thinking in one of Shadow The Hedgehog's endings and I thought "how would be Shadow after he found out he was a failed experiment?". And the idea came to my mind immediately. So, this is after the game._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters belong to SEGA and not to me. If it was that way, Shadouge would be cannon and Amy would have a chance with Sonic (poor girl, she needs a chance)._

 _Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

It was late at night. There was no sound in the flat. Rouge was in her bedroom, the moonlight was entering from the window, illuminating her silhouette. A soft cry caught her attention. For a moment, she thought it was something outside, like a cat or some bird, but the next sound was a scream. There was no doubt: it was Shadow; it was his voice and he seemed to have problems. She got off the bed and ran to his bedroom. She opened the door as careful as possible. If he was having a nightmare, he could attack her if he wasn't completely awake. It wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Shadow?" The bat mumbled while approaching him. He was curled up in a ball and was sobbing. She sat beside him and caressed his quills. He woke up immediately and looked at her scared. "Shh, it's ok. You are here at home. Nothing bad is going to happen" She whispered. He looked at her sitting on the bed to have a better sight of his friend. He coughed trying to cover his sobs. "Were you having nightmares again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to have awoken you" He said in low voice. She hugged him.

Why he always wanted to pretend to be strong? Even if he was tearing apart, he tried to remain in one piece to make Rouge feel better. He wasn't weak at all, however, the past chased him, creating scars in his heart. The former jewelry thief wondered how she could take the pain away from him. To make him feel better, to make him happy.

"What was this time?" She asked as she held him close to her heart. His breathing was getting more relaxed. Rouge caressed his quills once again and he held her hand, nuzzling it.

"The Black Arms and Maria. They took her away. It was a real nightmare. Not only I saw how she was killed… again, but the whole world was blaming me for her death. It was horrible, and the Black Arms killed thousands of people saying it was me who sent them. Everyone was blaming me. They tried to hunt me down" He explained not looking at his companion.

"I don't understand why people fear you. You are like an angel" She said without thinking it.

"I'm not so sure about it. I've done several things which I'm not glad about"

"Then you're just a fallen angel" Her voice was soft and tender. Her heartbeat was calm and that made the hedgehog feel a little bit better, but the words she had said rebounded in his head.

"A fallen angel is a demon. Which is mostly what I am" He finally said.

Rouge faced him. She knew very well what he was saying, but it was too painful for her to see him really hurt.

"That's in the past. You protected us from many things. You are a true hero" Rouge said cupping his cheek and wiping a tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep, Rouge. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day" He said and released her. "I'll be ok."

Rouge understood that it was the moment to leave him alone. She kissed him in the forehead and went back to her bedroom. There were many questions in her head. She couldn't understand most of the story. There were missing pieces of information. But even if she didn't know everything, she wanted to protect Shadow. But how could she do it? She was a mere mortal, unlike him. Yes, she was skilled, but she didn't have a power to make everything to be ok.

She remembered when everything happened. When the Black Arms attacked. How he did whatever it took to stop them. When he discovered his past. When he realized he was a failed experiment. The whole situation, the tears, the crushing feelings. She saw all of it and couldn't do anything to help him. It was out of her reach. She stopped midway. If she wanted to help him, the only thing she could do was remain by his side, no matter what.

"Shadow?" Rouge said knocking the door. If he didn't answer, then she'd let him rest for the night.

"Yes?" He answered from the inside, his voice was a little bit hoarse.

"I'm getting in" She said and opened the door. The black hedgehog sat in the bed and looked at her. They hugged. It was a warm embrace, but also, it tried to convey the feelings inside their hearts: the pain, the fear, and, of course, Rouge's firm determination to make him feel better. "You're not alone. I'm here with you" she couldn't help but cry silently. "You don't have to be alone. You don't have to feel like no one loves you. I won't leave you alone today nor anytime" she was sobbing while she was talking.

"Rouge…"

"If you are a fallen angel, I'm going to help you seek redemption, even if it's the last thing I do." She was resolute. There was nothing in any world that would stop her from rescuing him.

"You'll just get hurt" he said letting her go and looking at her eyes. There was fear in his eyes and the tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

"As long as I save you it doesn't matter" She answered and again, hugged him.

Both remained silent, thinking of what was happening. Rouge embrace was enough for him to calm down. She caressed his quills while sobbing from time to time.

"I think some tea would make you feel better" The bat said tenderly. "I'm going to prepare some…"

"Don't go" He said holding her tight. "Please, stay here longer" his voice was almost a whisper. She kissed him on the forehead and wiped some tears that were on his face. She wasn't sure if they were hers of his.

"Ok, I won't go anywhere. If you need to sleep, do it. I'll be here guarding your dreams" Her voice soothe his soul he nodded and both laid on the bed, looking at each other. "Close your eyes, Shadow. I won't let you fall tonight".

"Ok, Rouge" he whispered and closed his eyes.

It was a matter of minutes before he fell asleep. He was tired and Rouge knew it. She had to keep her promise. Both cuddled against each other and the bat placed another kiss on his head. Maybe she didn't have any special power, but she could always remain by his side.

"Good night, my angel. I won't let you fall any further. Not today, not ever" her whisper made Shadow quiver. She held him tight and closed her eyes.


End file.
